Kid Flash Criminal Correction Program
by Priee
Summary: After their last meeting, Jinx still refuses to leave the dark side and give up a life of crime for Kid Flash. But after she lands herself in jail, Kid Flash creates a program to spend a little more time with Jinx, while still trying to convert her. The Kid Flash Criminal Correction Program, designed to turn villains around. But will it work on Jinx?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for giving this a try. I personally loved Lightspeed and flinx and I have a brilliant plot in mind for the two. Happy reading! updates coming soon!**

* * *

"Hive five, eat 'em alive!"

Jinx threw her body back in an elegant flip as the rest of her team headed towards the bank vaults.

"Don't worry," Jinx told the cowering bank teller under the table, "We'll only take what we need."

Just then, an explosion went off in the back room and shook up the entire building. The bank teller whimpered.

"Okay, so we might need a lot." Jinx laughed and gave a mischievous smile.

While Jinx stood guard in the lobby of the Jump City bank keeping the hostages in check, the rest of the hive five were busy stuffing money into makeshift knapsacks. The hole Gizmo blew in the vault door spread debris all over the floor. By the time the the boys came out, they were covered from head to toe in dirt and smoke.

Jinx winced, her teammates were never the most professional bunch.

"Alright team, time to move out!" Jinx commanded and waved her arm towards the main entrance towards their escape vehicle. Just then, a familiar gust of wind blew past Jinx causing her hair to sway to the breeze. In a split second and a blur of color, the hostages in the back disappeared one by one. Pretty soon, only the hive 5 were left in the room. They stood there dumbfounded on how normal civilians just seemed to vanish.

Jinx groaned, not him again.

The yellow blur wasn't done. The ray of color shot past her and began to circle around her teammates. In a second, the speedster shot onto Mammoth's back and held on to the back of his long hair. Mammoth shook around in anger and tried to slap the boy off, but the yellow suit was too fast. Swinging his body off of Mammoth's broad shoulders, the speedster quickly slapped a power inhibitor and a large pair of handcuffs on the giant in one fell swoop.

"That crud muncher's back!" shouted Gizmo.

"Hive five, regroup!." Jinx shouted trying to calm her team down before slinging a pink shockwave at the ground to mess up the blur's steps.

But it wasn't enough, the yellow blur raced towards his second target, a cyclops with a powered eye. Seemore backed up into the corner, hands frantically turning the dial on the side of his helmet. The super powered teen ran up to the cyclops and slapped a second pair of handcuffs on his trembling wrists.

Gizmo recalibrated his ray gun and took aim at the blur. The scope took its time locking on the target as Gizmo flew above the room trying to avoid the blur coming at him. Jinx flipped around from counter to counter flinging pink hexes at her target but the fast blur quickly avoided each blast with ease. Kyd Wykkyd teleported out of the way narrowly avoiding one of Jinx's attacks.

"Where's Billy?" Jinx screamed at her team, but in the chorus of shaking heads, the speedster found his distraction grabbed an unsuspecting Kyd. With a quick slap of a power inhibitor and a pair of handcuffs, the blur threw Kyd Wykkyd into the corner with his other incapacitated teammates, knocking them out like pins in the process.

Jinx ran out of the room and down the hallway in an attempt to lead the speedster away from her team, but to her dismay, she trapped herself at the end of the hallway with no wear else to go. Just then, a gust of wind blew by her and the smiling face of Kid Flash appeared.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?" Jinx asked eyes glowing a dangerous neon light.

"Only around you," Kid Flash gave a cocky smile before flashing to her side and putting a red rose in her hands. He gave her an apologetic smile that soon disappeared when the rose wilted and died in Jinx's hands.

"I thought by now you understood that I want to be left alone." Jinx said with pure venom in her voice. Following the events of yesterday, Jinx never wanted to see that stupid speedster ever again. She had completely embarrassed herself in front of her superior by letting him go. First thing he should have done is repay the favor by leaving her alone. But ever since last night, she felt a presence watching her. She had the feeling when she walked home, and that feeling continued even when she was tucked up in bed.

"I thought you understood why I can't leave you alone." Kid Flash gave a weak smile.

Jinx scoffed.

"Listen Kid cotton-for-brains," Jinx mocked, "Just because I didn't kill you one time doesn't mean I'm gonna go good. I'm not changing for some hero." She crossed her arms and locked eyes.

"Jinx," The speedster ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He was about to say something else when at the other end of the hallway, a parade of heavy footsteps are heard.

"JCPD! You're under arrest!" the police chief bursted through the door with a deflector shield in hand. Behind him, more officers followed.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx's pale skin seem to turn red, "You set me up!" She stared at him accusingly for a second before throwing a wave of hot pink energy at the surprised speedster. He got out of the way just in time to avoid it and zipped out of the room.

Jinx screamed in anger before unleashing wave after wave of hexes at the policemen. Her attacks only seemed to bounce off the deflector shields. They seemed to be charged with one of Raven's spells. She didn't give up. Spinning in a pirouette, she waved her arms around the floor and immediately the cement cracked around her and shot up in spikes towards the officers.

The captain ordered his men to stand back and then threw a suspicious ball in Jinx's direction. Thinking it was a grenade, Jinx jumped out of the way, but the ball then activated and emitted a cloud of blue gas. The officers quickly reached for the gas masks on their hips and put them on while Jinx covered her face with her sleeve.

"What… it this!" Jinx coughed. She shot a string of hexes before her vision blackened and she fell to the ground.

* * *

A masked boy with red hair flipped open a small communicator in his hand.

"Robin? You there?" the redhead whispered into the device. From the screen in his hand, another boy wearing a black mask and messy geled hair appeared.

"Robin here, what's up Kid?" the black haired boy named Robin replied.

"How's Japan?" Kid Flash asked in a polite manner even though he was anxious to ask another question.

"Just arrived and this place already is full of trouble, but that's a story for when we come back." Robin explained, "I know you didn't just call for small talk Flash."

Kid Flash grinned, only Robin would be so observant but also kind of impolite.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." Kid Flash said carefully.

...

"As long as you talk with the chief of police, I don't see how this is a problem." Robin replied, " But Kid."

Wally nodded.

"I'm warning you, some of the criminals in our city are not so easily persuaded," Robin explained, "I'm not agreeing that your plan will work, but I'll giving you my permission to try."

Wally smiled widely.

"That's all I'm looking for! Thanks Robin!" Kid Flash grinned and closed his communicator before zipping off into the distance.

* * *

"Name please." The bored policewoman asked from behind the glass.

"Jinx."

"Last name?" The women asked.

"Don't have one."

The woman sighed and typed the information into her computer. Meanwhile, Jinx assessed her surroundings.

Typical jail interrogation room. One door leading in. Harsh fluorescent lighting. Boring room with one table and chair. Her hands were currently cuffed to a bar in the middle of the table, and a not-so-fashionable clunky power inhibitor bracelet was clamped on her thin wrist. She couldn't believe the nerve of that so-called-hero. After she risked her life to save him, he repays her by putting her in jail.

Jinx sighed. She's been through this process many times. Next, they'll offer her one phone call before sending her to a cell of her own. Pretty soon what's left of the hive will break her out. After all, she didn't see her teammates taken in with her. They must have escaped when Kid Flash was busy talking to her.

A disgruntled officer came in and uncuffed her hands from the table. Without saying a word, he lead her out of the room and pointed towards the phone on the wall. He held out three fingers, signifying how long she had and then stood there watching her.

Jinx turned towards the phone and dialed the number for the phone Gizmo rigged in the house. It was untraceable, Gizmo made sure of it.

"Who's this?" Gizmo's voice sneered in his childish voice.

"Hello, dear Mother" Jinx said glancing occasionally at the officer watcher her. They had established code words on what to say when one of them was caught.

"Jinx? Did they catch you?" Gizmo's voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes Mother, I am doing fine." Jinx said, "I got myself into a bit of trouble and I can't come home for dinner."

"Jinx, we can't break you out this time." Gizmo said.

"What do you mean!" Jinx screamed angrily into the phone. The guard raised an eyebrow and Jinx lowered her voice.

"Jinx, with that crud-monkey Kid Flash out there, we'll be caught if we even come near the jail." Gizmo explained, "You'll have to ride it out for a bit until the real titans get back and he leaves. Once he's gone, we'll come get you."

"I can't wait that long!" Jinx was furious. How dare her team be frighted by some yellow running freak in spandex.

"Jinx we can't risk all getting caught." Gizmo muttered. "Besides, I'm glad for a couple of weeks off from your nagging."

Jinx's face turned a new shade of red.

"Listen here you little," Jinx spoke with a low voice before she heard a click on her phone. The guard unplugged it from the wall and stared at her.

"Time's up." He said.

"That wasn't three minutes!" An angry Jinx replied.

"Tough luck kid, time to go to your cell." The officer said and led her towards the jail cells. Jinx walked reluctantly but still followed. She didn't have her powers to rely on and she wasn't dumb enough to take on a building full of police officers without her magic.

After walking down the aisle with common, non-meta criminals making obscene gestures at her, Jinx as shoved into a cell of her own complete with a cold bed and a small bathroom area. The door slammed behind her and she was again trapped.

"I can't believe those idiots." She thought as she fell back on the thin bed. This wasn't her first time in this room either, but most times, she doesn't even end up staying a night. This time however, she might be here a long time. Jinx closed her eyes. The worst part of jail is the feeling of being trapped. She hated being locked up. She hated not being able to go anywhere she want. She hated the excessive boredom of the blank walls. They could at least provide her with a novel to pass the time. As these thoughts ran through her head, Jinx heard a small knock on the door. She opened her eyes and stood up. Probably some worker delivering her meal. But instead of finding a plate, a small envelope was slid under the door. With curious fingers, Jinx ripped open the envelope and got out the note scribbled onto plain white paper. The writing was rough and messy, and the message was brief and vague.

Jinx,

Talked to police chief. Sorry about the situation. Not my plan I promise. I'll apologize in person tomorrow.

KF

She ripped up the note and threw it in the sink. Who does that boy think he is? After setting her up, he dares to lie to her too? If that stupid speedster tries to vibrate his way into her cell tomorrow and apologize, she swears she's gonna give up a broken nose.

Jinx thought these thoughts as she shifted herself under the thin blanket that smelled like a hospital. In her mind, all the angry thoughts towards Kid Flash masked the pain of betrayal. She was angry of course, but she was also hurt. But to her disgust, her dreams that night was filled only with the smiling face of a familiar redhead.

* * *

"Get up, chief wants to see you." the burly officer returned and shook her out of bed. Jinx blinked awake before she felt her arm being dragged out of bed. She hesitantly followed the officer out of the room and towards the chief's office located on the other side of the building. She yawned as she walked, pretending to be half-asleep, but in reality, she was taking her time assessing any exit options around her. Narrow hallway. No windows. No vent shafts. Doors are electronically locked.

The officer reached into his pocked and pulled out a key card. He slid it into the slot, and the door beeped green. He opened the door and shoved the pink haired witch inside.

"Hey!" Jinx shouted, but the officer slammed the door behind him. Jinx looked at the people in front of her. The police chief was sitting at his mahogany desk with a pen in hand. In front of him was two chairs. In one of them was Kid Flash, sitting there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Jinx sit down." The chief commanded calmly. Without another option, Jinx sat down in the other chair without making eye contact with the smiling Kid Flash next to her.

After a brief pause, the chief pointed towards the speedster.

"Would you like to share the idea for your program?"

"Gladly!" Kid Flash beamed and then faced Jinx. "I talked to the police chief yesterday, and with the permission of both the Jump City Police Department and the Teen Titans, I have decided to start the Kid Flash Criminal Correction Program!"

Jinx stared at him.

"Okay, but you'll be a lot more enthusiastic when I explain what it is." Kid Flash said, "Five days a week, you follow me on patrol, help me stop criminals. In exchange, your sentence will be shortened, and you won't have to stay in a cell all day. Plus you get to hang out with me."

Kid Flash grinned. Jinx wanted to punch him in the face but the chief was watching her.

"What do you say Jinx?" the speedster asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Jinx replied and sighed.

"Great." the chief said, "You'll start today. Kid Flash, have her back by 5."

The chief signed some release papers and handed them to Kid Flash and put a pair of handcuffs on Jinx. Jinx was then shoved through a series of doors and screens before she saw Kid Flash again. He led her outside the double doors of the city jail. Jinx breathed in the fresh air and felt the warm sunshine on her skin. Maybe this wouldn't be a horrible plan.

Kid Flash stood there with a calculating look on his face watching her. In his hand was a single red rose. He offered the flower to her.

"You ready to go?"

Jinx extended her handcuffed hands and stared at him expectantly. Kid Flash's face flashed red for a moment in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry about that"

He took the small key in his hand and unlocked Jinx's handcuffs. Jinx kept staring at him and pointed at the power inhibitor on her wrist.

"Sorry Jinx, I can't take that off." Kid Flash gave an apologetic smile. "I can't have you beating me up and running off on me."

"So you don't trust me?" Jinx gave a fake teary-eyed look. It was enough to make Kid Flash look uncomfortable.

"Of course I trust you!" Kid Flash said, "But I know you well enough to know that you'll seek escape the first chance you get."

"This is not what I had in mind when I saved your life Flash."

"I'm sorry." This was one of the few times where Kid Flash stopped smiling and looked at Jinx with seriousness and sincerity. "This is the best I could do for you Jinx."

She was a little taken back. He was rarely this serious.

"Please, just give this a chance." Kid finally gave a small smile and offered her a hand. Jinx looked at it reluctantly and then looked at its owner. Last time he offered her his hand, he hit him in the chest with a hex that knocked him across the room. Kid was really a kid sometimes. When will he learn not to make the same mistake twice?

"I'm done giving you chances." Jinx said coldly before using his shoulder as a launch pad flipped onto a nearby hanging branch. She scaled the tree with grace and started leaping with agility from tree to tree.

"I don't need my powers to outsmart you!" Her voice disappeared into the distance.

Kid Flash sighed. One day, she'll accept him and his help. He smiled at the thought of Jinx holding his hand and walking with him. He was really looking forward to spending time with her, but first, he'll have to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! Thanks for following the story too! Happy reading!**

* * *

Ha that stupid kid, he'll never find her in the thick foliage, even with his super speed. Jinx jumped from branch to branch heading towards the center of Jump City. After a few minutes, as she got closer to downtown Jump, the trees started becoming scarcer. She found herself at the top of a hotel building. She felt too exposed. Her neon hair stood out like a beacon of hot pink in the midst of the gray city. She needed to find a disguise.

"Run out of trees?" A familiar voice asked.

Jinx gasped in surprise as Kid Flash materialized in front of her. She leaped out of the way to avoid his grasp, but Kid was faster, he ran to her side before she had both feet on the ground and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Get away from me!" Jinx screamed and threw her free hand in a fist towards her attacker. Her fist was caught by a gloved hand. Both of her hands were caught in bigger gloved ones. The masked boy stared at her, without saying a thing. Jinx tried to call for her magic. She yearned for that familiar heat inside her body and the glow from her eyes. But nothing came. Instead she was left powerless, trying to kick the speedsters kneecaps with her heavy platform shoes.

"Jinx." Kid Flash caught her with his pleading blue eyes.

"Kid Flash," Jinx spit out his name with acid, refusing to meet eyes. She kept thrashing in his grip, reusing to be subdued.

"Jinx." Kid Flash said again with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"You know what?" Jinx finally met with his deep blue eyes, "Kid Flash, in all my years of training at the Hive, through all the training in deceit, through all of the courses on lying, I've never felt more betrayed than I have with you. I thought I could trust you. I thought you had my best interest at heart. I thought you cared!" Jinx's face once again turned into a shade of angry pink. "But when you set me up yesterday, I knew you're just another good for nothing supposed superhero that just manipulates anyone he wants under the false pretense of doing justice!" Jinx finally stopped struggling. She looked tired.

At that last word, Kid Flash felt the plummet of his heart. Everything he's done since he had met her was for her, to help her. Sure his intentions weren't always wholesome: he wanted to get to know her a little better. Heck, the whole reason he started this program was so he could maybe take her out sometimes. But he would never ever even think about doing something to hurt Jinx.

"Jinx listen," Kid Flash began, "I didn't plan what happened yesterday. I never meant to trap you there and let the police capture you. If I could, I would steal you away from that horrible place forever right now but I can't. I'm a hero, there's a limit to things I can or cannot do. But I promise you, I would never purposely do anything to hurt you because I really do care, whether you believe me or not."

Jinx didn't look very convinced. She stared at him with her calculating eyes as if trying to run a lie detector test with her very gaze. Kid Flash sighed.

"What will it take for you to trust me?" he asked her earnestly.

Jinx thought for a minute. She needed something to hold over him. She needed something powerful, something dangerous. She needed his secret.

"Tell me your real name." Jinx said plainly. It wasn't a question or suggestion as much as a command.

Kid Flash didn't look surprised. He knew she was smart enough to ask something dangerous from him. But if he wanted her to trust him, he first needed to trust her.

"My name is Wally," he smiled widely at her in his signature goofy grin, "Wally West."

Jinx looked surprised. She hadn't expected him to be honest. She expected him to avoid the subject and beat around the bush, not answer in the plain way that he did. She pondered this for a second. Was he really trustworthy?

"Do you have a name?" Kid Flash or Wally West asked, "Not that Jinx isn't a pretty name." He continued his dorky smile.

"I don't have one." She shook her hands from her grasp and crossed her arm.

Kid Flash studied her, he wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

"Now that you know my real name," he began, "Will you please come along with me today without struggling? I promise I'll make it a fun day!" He smiled. It seemed like that smile was permanently etched onto his face or something. Jinx rolled her eyes and stared at the idiot. He was fairly convincing and she really didn't have anything else to do.

"Sure, as long as I'm not expected to actually do hero work." She uncrossed her arms and looked at him.

"Great! I know just the place to go first!" Kid Flash exclaimed and took one of Jinx's hands.

"There's a robbery on the store on Fifth Street. I would normally run but I know you can't keep up."

Jinx sneered.

"I can take care of myself just fine." She said as she took off flipping off the rooftop. Kid Flash smirked and ran up to catch up.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Kid Flash announced towards the two crooks with ski masks over their faces. The criminals looked at Kid Flash and with wicked smiles pulled out two small handguns.

"Eat bullets Kid!"

Before the bullets even left the guns, Kid Flash was gone in a blur of yellow and red. The thieves found themselves disarmed in a mere second and the bag of money they have stolen gone.

"Run!" One of the masked men yelled to the other. They pushed over the shelves of goods to slow the speedster down. As they ran to the door Jinx stood at the entrance, expressionless.

"Ah another one of them do-gooders!" the taller of the ten men grumbled.

Jinx looked at Kid Flash in the back of the store, trying to put back the shelves in their original positions. Then she looked at the thieves, masked faces filled with terror. Then without saying a word, Jinx took a step backwards, leaving enough space for the crooks to escape. The two men looked at her emotionless face, then at each other. They gave her a smirk and began to run out of the store to a motorcycle parked in the street. Kid Flash raised the last shelf and ran to the entrance.

"Jinx!" He yelled when he saw what had happened. It was good he was so quick, because he ran to the motorcycle and dismembered each piece as the thieves climbed on. With a punch and a kick, both men were unconscious and handcuffed to a light pole. For now, their work was done.

In the distance, sirens were heard. Kid Flash sighed and ran over to Jinx, took her small body into his arms and raced off. For a split second, Jinx's vision went dark. She couldn't keep her eyes open over the raging wind. Her hair ties came lose and her hair gave in to the battle against the gust. She felt as if her skin was being pulled tight to her body and her lungs felt collapsed. Then after the second was over, she couldn't feel anything.

"Jinx, why did you do that?" the angry expression of the teen was all she saw when she finally managed to open her eyes.

"What did I do?" She sneered at him, "If I remember correctly, I didn't DO anything." She emphasized on the last phrase.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash ran a gloved hand through his cranberry hair. After a moment of awkward silence, Kid Flash finally managed to say a coherent sentence.

"Listen, I didn't expect you to have a change of heart on the first try, but next time, at least don't get so close to the criminals okay?" Kid Flash gave a small smile, "I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt."

God this kid was naive.

"Fine."

The rest of the morning continued normally. Kid Flash stopped three robberies and one police chase while Jinx watched from either a tree or a nearby rooftop. Sure she thought about escaping plenty of times, but something stopped her. It wasn't the desire to do good or a change of heart, but it was the guilt of seeing Kid Flash's face, disappointed in her again. God, what was that boy doing to her?

After stopping a kidnapper in a warehouse downtown, Kid Flash smiled at Jinx.

"I am starving! All that hero work really wore me out!" Kid Flash smiled, "Wanna get some lunch?"

Jinx stared at him.

"Am I allowed to eat warden?" Jinx gave an innocent but pleading look.

Kid Flashed chuckled.

"Come on, I know a great place." He said before he grabbed her and carried her in his arms to his destination.

When Jinx came to, she saw a beautiful outdoor cafe surrounded by the prettiest garden. There were little picnic tables with umbrellas around the cafe that were lined off from the fresh grass. A few happy patrons were sitting at some of the tables and eating from small sandwiches. Kid Flash smiled at her and grabbed a table.

"Don't worry about lunch, my treat!" He gave a warm smile before speeding off inside to order food.

Jinx sat there with her head in her hands waiting. Even the fastest boy alive couldn't beat the line of lunch hour. She stared out into the garden at the blooming tulips and roses. Could this be where Kid picked up all his flowers from? Nah, he would never steal, much less pick a flower. Her eyes followed the butterflies grazing the flowers. They were dancing against the wind. It seemed like a perfect day. The sky was clear, the breeze was warm. The serenity that came with being outside in good weather washed over her. She stared at the other customers, eating happily and talking with their friends and families. It has been a while since she had been anywhere so nice without her nagging team.

"Everybody hands up!" A familiar voice brought Jinx into reality. In the corner of her eye, a bright light caught her attention.

"Now that everyone can hear me, LIGHTEN your wallets and hand your cash over!" Dr. Light laughed at his own clever pun.

The patrons at the cafe looked terrified and reached into their pockets and purses for money. A little girl started crying. Her parents were nowhere to be found.

"Stop crying! LIGHTEN up!" Dr. Light screamed. He detested the sound of children. He reached a hand out and it glowed a dangerous yellow. While he charged up, the little girl kept crying, refusing to move. His hands were getting dangerously bright. Any second now he could blast a light ray at the poor girl and vaporize her. Jinx couldn't watch any further.

"Hey Light Bulb!" Jinx called out, "Pick on someone your own size!"Jinx flipped over and kicked across the face in her large platform heels.

Dr. Light lost his footing and shot his hand towards the sky. He fell on his back, momentarily dazed.

"Get somewhere safe!" Jinx called out to the girl and she understood. Dr. Light stared at her and sneered. He pushed himself up from the ground and recharged his beams.

"What are you trying to do? Play the hero?" Dr. Light laughed as he shot his light beams at Jinx. Jinx cartwheeled across the garden avoiding all the hits with grace. With each miss, the light vaporized a patch of the garden, turning the flowers and butterflies to dust.

"Hey I liked those flowers!" Jinx screamed and back flipped off of a picnic table. She couldn't get close enough to land a hit. And since she didn't have her powers, she could only get by by dodging Dr. Light's blasts.

"If I had my powers right now you'd be fertilizer!" Jinx screamed at him. Dr. Light only laughed and instead of taking aim on Jinx, he directed his hands at a nearby family cowering under a picnic table.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little light?" Dr. Light mocked and his hands glowed yellow. Right as he was about to shoot, Jinx sighed and flipped in front of the family. There was not enough time to get them out of harm's way. They were too hard to reach under the table. Jinx raised her hands over her hand and waited for impact.

But it never came.

A yellow blur raced out and pushed Dr. Light out of the way. His ray shot out a destroyed another patch of the garden.

"Never. Do. That." Kid Flash practically growled. He punched Dr. Light across the garden where he left a skid mark in the dirt. Kid Flash ran back to Jinx's side.

"Are you ok?" Kid Flash's eyes flashed with concern. After a small nod from Jinx, Kid Flash took her hands. He slipped something into her dainty fingers and nodded. Jinx understood, and Kid Flash raced back towards Dr. Light who started getting up from the ground.

"What's the matter Kid Flash? The light too much for you?" Dr. Light mocked and sent a shockwave of light rays around him. Kid Flash had to jump and duck to maneuver around them. Dr. Light sent wave after wave of attack and Kid dodged them each time. Frustrated at his failed attacks, Dr. Light then sent a large ball of light towards Kid Flash. The speedster saw the impact and jumped over it in an effort to dodge. But somehow, this attack was different. While he focused on the projectile, the brilliant yellow light overwhelmed his vision. For a second, his vision was all yellow. He put a sleeve in front of his eyes but the light still managed to creepy past his arm. All the shapes Kid saw disappeared and conglomerates into a mush of yellow. The light hurt his head, so much that he groaned. But after a few seconds of overwhelming light, blackness followed. The yellow faded to a murky brown and finally to black. Kid Flash had a huge headache. He waved a hand in front of his eyes, waiting for the darkness to pass. But it never did. The speedster panicked. A few more frantic waves, his vision was still dark. He put a hand to his eyes: they're open and they feel normal. But the blanket of black never dissipated.

"Take that Light Freak!" Jinx screamed and launched a hot pink shock wave of her own. It hit the surprised Dr. Light square in the chest.

Jinx cartwheeled over to the stuttering Dr. Light and grabbed his wrists. She let herself fill up with the familiar warmth of power inside of her. Her pink eyes glowed a brilliant fuchsia and let her magic flow through her hands as a vessel and empty out into Dr. Light. All of the pent-up power inside of her released and her hands glowed pink. Waves of magic flowed into Dr. Light until he fell back in an explosion of yellow and pink. Jinx looked at the villain. His equipment exploded and his uniform was smoking. His heavy metal gloves were on fire and he quickly threw them off.

"Looks like you ran into a bit of bad luck." Jinx smirked. Dr. Light stared at her in awe before falling back from exhaustion.

Jinx smiled at her handy work and ran back to KF's side.

"Flash." Jinx waved a hand before his eyes. "Can you see me?"

Kid Flashed blinked but no pink haired witch came into view. He kept trying to blink his eyes, but the blackness that clouded his vision never left.

"Jinx, I think I'm blind."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! I love reading what you guys write and I check every day. Reading the reviews comments really brighten up my day! I will try to stick to a weekly updating schedule and I have a good idea where the story is going. I am in need of a beta reader! I went back and noticed so many typos! If you're interested in proofreading or giving some creative advice or even just making a friend private message me and I will get back to you! You'll get the benefit of reading chapters early!**

 **Thanks guys! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Just lay me on the couch there." Kid Flash said as Jinx opened the door to his apartment. He had given her directions here and she slung his arm on her shoulder and helped him navigate. She took in the living room. It was a cozy apartment. Not huge, but kind of homely. There was a comfortable looking couch in the middle of the room and a modest size TV. To the side was a small kitchen area with a dining table. The whole apartment was bathed in light pouring in from the big window that took up half the wall. The whole room smelled like vanilla, surprisingly.

She propped Kid Flash on the couch and stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Nice place you got here." Jinx said to break the tension. Kid Flash looked past her, unable to look directly into her eyes.

"Thanks," Kid Flash smiled. It was incredible how he could still smile in his current condition. "It's a little lonely by myself here though."

The silence ensued, both were unsure of what to say. That is until a large growl was heard from Kid's stomach. Kid Flash's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Haha, sorry I need a lot of food to keep my metabolism going, and since we didn't get to have lunch..." Kid Flash grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Do you have anything in your fridge you can eat?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash nodded and pointed in the air in front of him.

"I think there's some protein bars in my pantry. If you get me those, I'll be fine for another few hours."

Jinx ran into the kitchen and located the snacks. She threw them at Kid Flash who yelped in surprise, since he was blind and lacked his quick reflexes.

She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to him and watched him as he ate his protein bars. He eyes were still unfocused, but it didn't stop the smile always on his face. Jinx sat there observing him. She didn't have anything to say or do.

After finishing the bar, Kid Flash finally spoke up.

"Hey, I really appreciate what you did out there today." He said sincerely. "You didn't have to stop Dr. Light or protect me."

"I wasn't trying to protect you. I was protecting that girl and her family." Jinx turned her head. She didn't want to see his out of focus blue eyes.

"Whatever the reason, you were a real hero out there today." Kid Flash grinned. "I guess I might be rubbing off on you."

"Whatever you say." Jinx scoffed.

They sat there for another minute of uncomfortable silence, but this time Jinx spoke up first.

"Shouldn't you put the power inhibitor back on me again?" Jinx asked.

"Why should I?" the speedster replied.

"I mean with you blind and incapacitated, I could blast you right now and make my escape. You wouldn't be able to stop me." Jinx said.

"Yeah that's true." KF replied once again but he didn't get up to get the bracelet.

"Well?"

"Honestly Jinx, if you really wanted to escape, you would have done so after Dr. Light blinded me. You would have blasted me in the face the moment I gave you the key," He said sincerely, "I mean, if you wanted to escape."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything." Kid Flash smiled at her.

More silence.

"This apartment is nice. It smells like vanilla." Jinx muttered trying to make some small talk.

Kid Flash laughed.

"Hey Jinx," Kid flash asked. "What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"I'm just wondering."

"It's… Lavender," Jinx answered timidly, "Can't you tell?"

A few seconds went by.

"What's yours?" Jinx asked quietly.

"What's what?"

"Your favorite color idiot."

"Oh red of course, just like my hair!"

"I can't believe you're so vain."

"Do you want me to say pink then? Like yours?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I'd rather you shut up."

More silence followed, but this time Kid Flash was grinning.

"Wipe that stupid look off of your face."

"What look?"

"That one."

"Oh."

Kid Flash stopped grinning. Instead he was trying to pull a serious face. He was not doing a really good job. The corners of his mouth were pulled tight into a deep frown. His eyebrows were knitted together and his nose was scrunched up. He folded his arms and sat up straight.

Jinx giggled.

"You still look stupid."

"Some of us can't help it. It's genetic." Kid Flash replied while faking offense. Somewhere on the other side of the country, another speedster felt a pang of anger.

"Hey Kid Flash?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I told you Jinx, you're different from the other villains. You got some good in you. You didn't choose this life. That means you could change." Kid Flash replied earnestly. He gave the same speech a few days ago.

"No, I mean why are you _interested_ in me?" Jinx emphasized the question differently.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you so set on trying to protect me, or taking me out to lunch, or doing all this just for me? Can't you find another kind hearted villain to convert?" Jinx explained.

"So you admit it? You are kind-hearted." Kid Flash poked fun at her.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know Jinx." Kid Flash smiled nervously, "Maybe it's because you're pretty."

Jinx's cheeks glowed pink like her hair. She then punched Kid in the arm.

"Ow!"

Jinx decided to drop the subject.

"Hey let's play twenty questions!" Kid Flash offered, "Since you're gonna be helping me out a lot this week. I want to make sure I know my teammate pretty well."

"Teammate?" Jinx raised her eyebrows.

"Okay I'll ask the first question!" Kid Flash ignored Jinx's question. "What's your favorite place to go?"

"Anywhere you're not." Jinx answered plainly.

"Aw come on, don't be like that"

"Fine." Jinx replied and then after a small pause to think, she said. "Sometimes when my teammates are asleep and I get lonely, I run off to the woods beyond jump city where you can't see the city lights and I just lay there and look at the stars. It's the only place you can see them without the light pollution."

"Wow that's deep Jinxy!"

"Call me that again and die."

"Sorry haha!"

"What about yours?" Jinx asked back casually.

"Well mine is nowhere as fancy as yours," Kid Flash replied, "There's this 60's diner down in Central City. It's not super popular but they got the greatest milkshakes. They even have an old jukebox and neon lights. It's my favorite place to eat and think."

"Of course yours relates to food."

"Hey! Come on it's your turn ask something." Kid Flash edged her on. Jinx pondered for a moment.

"What's your favorite hobby?" Jinx asked.

"Well aside from saving pretty girls in distress?" Kid Flash grinned and Jinx rolled her eyes. "I guess I like running. Does that count as a hobby? With my speed I can go anywhere I want to in a second. It's really interesting exploring new places. Sometimes it's just fun to see where it takes me. I like the sense of exploration it gives me."

Jinx nodded.

"I like drawing. And dancing. Even though you're never see either. Drawing is a great stress reliever from the boys. And well, dancing kinda comes naturally to me."

"Dancing huh?" Kid wiggled his eyebrows.

Jinx's eyes glowed pink.

"Ow! Why'd you zap me?"

"Your turn." Jinx said simply.

"Ok, what's the best gift you've ever gotten?"

Jinx thought about this for a second. She doesn't really remember. At Hive Academy, no one really gave each other presents. Even if they did, it was probably a dangerous prank gone wrong. She never had good experiences with presents.

"I don't remember a best one but I can tell you the worst one." Jinx replied, "Once your jerk Titan friends gave us a pie that brainwashed us into becoming the children of a demon witch. She kidnapped us and tried to bake us into pie."

"I was not expecting that answer." Kid Flash laughed.

"I wasn't expecting to be made into a pastry."

"Ok ok, you had to have received something better than that?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx thought some more. After the Academy, it's not like any of her idiot teammates ever gave her anything. Heck, everything they owned was stolen. Then Jinx thought about the boy in front of him. She thought about the roses he would bring for her and sighed. No way she would tell him that was her best present.

"Nope, nothing. I don't get much. What about you?"

Kid Flash pondered the question for a minute.

"I think the greatest gift I've received is the ability to be a hero and help other people."

"I'm rolling my eyes Flash." Jinx said so that the blind Kid Flash would know.

"Okay okay, it sounds cheesy." Kid Flash laughed. "But before I got my powers, I was just some stupid kid that idolized the Flash. I had all his merchandise and I wished to be just like him. By some freak accident I was, and it became my biggest dream come true. Not only was I able to be exactly like my role model, but I also could save the day. It is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Lucky you, you actually want your powers."

"What does that mean?"

"My turn." Jinx quickly said. "Have you ever thought about switching sides?"

He stared in front of him.

"Honestly?" The speedster began, "Never."

"That can't be true. You must be tired of being a do-gooder all the time?"

"Why can't I?" KF asked, "The job is rewarding. I have others looking up to me. And I get to spend my time protecting the city and the people I care about."

Jinx scoffed. Was there really not one bad bone in this kid's body?

"What about you?"

Jinx sighed. There had been times when her teammates drove her up the wall but she didn't have serious thoughts about switching. That is until she met Kid Flash.

"Not at all."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Being a villain is great. I get all these people fearing me. I get the respect I deserve."

"You get so much more respect as a hero!"

"No thanks. It's your turn by the way."

Kid Flash frowned. He wanted Jinx to be honest with him.

"Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it Jinx."

What was wrong with the kid? Has the blast from the light knocked a few screws loose in his head too?

"Of course I'm not happy! Instead of sitting at home, I'm in jail only to be taken out and put into this stupid program designed by some insane speed freak who is currently blind and is about as self-sufficient as a two month old toddler!"

"Speed freak?"

"I'm done with this game!" Jinx exclaimed.

She sat up and turned on the TV in an effort to change the mood of the room. When she pressed the on button on the remote, a news broadcast came on.

"... the damages are minimal and the criminal is currently in custody. Witnesses recall a pink-haired girl assisting Kid Flash in capturing the villain. Many say that she put herself in harm's way saving civilians. Even though the witnesses couldn't tell us the identity of the girl, the citizens of the city feel safer that one more hero is patrolling the streets."

"Sounds like you're really a hero now." Kid Flash beamed with pride.

"Shut up! You're ruining my reputation!" Jinx quickly turned off the TV. "At least those idiots don't know who I am yet."

"You should be proud!"

"I'm ruined."

"If it's any consolation, I'm proud." the speedster gave a warm smile. The smile reached his eyes but he wasn't looking at her. Jinx missed the warmth from his eyes focusing on her.

"Flash?"

"Hmm?" the speedster was through to his fifth energy bar.

"Is there anything we can do about your eyes?"

Kid Flash's eyes looked down on the floor. He was thinking.

"Normally, with the speed my body heals, minor injuries should be gone in just a few minutes. It's strange that I haven't gotten my sight back yet."

Jinx laughed coldly. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Well, looked _past_ her.

"Jinx?" the redhead asked. He must have finally driven her insane.

"It seems like you met some bad luck." Jinx said sadly.

"Jinx it's not like that!" Kid Flash answered quickly, "This isn't your fault! If it wasn't for you, I would have been injured worse!"

"I told you before Flash." Jinx answered softly. "I'm bad luck. It follows me."

Somehow, the blind Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. His pupils were still unfocused, but the icy blue determination was still there.

"Jinx. This is not your fault." Kid Flash said slowly, careful to put emphasis on every word. "I'm a superhero, it comes with the job that I'll be injured. There's no helping it."

Jinx didn't look convinced, and pushed his hands off from her shoulders.

"Don't worry!" the speedster returned back to a goofy smile. "I'll get better in a few hours!"

"I'm sure you will."

They then sat for another few minutes of silence. Kid Flash tried to start conversation again but Jinx didn't reply. In fact, she didn't talk at all. Kid Flash didn't know how to reassure her. All he could do is sit on his side of the couch and listen to the soft murmur of the television play. It was some news program about the Justice League. He wasn't really paying attention to the words. He was thinking about the nice conversation they had a few minutes ago, how he almost got Jinx to lower her defenses and be truthful to him. If only he didn't completely ruin the moment with a dumb question!

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you or if I did something to upset you." Kid Flash looked in front of him and confessed. "I enjoyed talking to you and I wanted to answer the question I asked you."

She didn't give him a response.

"Mind if I ask you another question then?"

Silence.

He smiled and sighed. This is as good time as any to tell her. It's not like she could hate him any more.

"Jinx, whenI asked you if you were happy, what I really wanted to tell you is that I am really happy." Kid Flash began with a smile. "And when you asked why I was interested in you, what I wanted to tell you is that there are too many things drawing me to you. You're not pretty, you're beautiful, and the only reason I created this program is to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you. Every little quirk about you is interesting, and being with you always makes me happy."

She didn't respond.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash blushed looked down at his feet. After a prolonged moment of silence, the redness never managed to disappear from his cheeks.

"Listen I'm sorry, pretend that didn't happen. I don't want to make things uncomfortable between us?"

Kid Flash put both his hands in front of him and felt the air. The pink-haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Jinx!" he called out again as he jumped up and ran around the room. The blind speedster bumped into the coffee table, then a lamp, knocking it down, then into a wall. There was no amused laugh from a certain sorceress. As a matter of fact, the girl was not in the room at all.

Jinx had ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm really happy that people appreciate the fact that I try really hard to keep both the characters in character according to the show. I'm still in need of a beta reader so if anyone is interested please message me! Also please continue to review! Thanks those of you that did, and to those who are wondering, they will have some romantic tension real soon!**

* * *

Jinx had the van in her sights. She leapt gracefully from one building top to the other feeling the cold exhale of air through her lungs. She felt powerful again ever since the clunky bracelet was removed from her wrist. Her eyes glowed a pink aura and the tips of her fingers cracked with sparks. There were some surprised civilians that saw her run by. A man taking a smoke break on the rooftop gave a shrill scream and dropped his cigarette.

She was almost not fast enough, but thankfully the van stopped at a red light. She hunched her shoulders and caught her breath. Sometimes, super speed didn't seem like that bad a superpower. She slid down a drainage pipe on the side of a motel building. The driver of the van was texting on his phone while the car was at the intersection. Next to him sat two guards with guns in their hands. They didn't notice when she went by the car. A small smile formed on the corners of her pale face. With a flash of pink, the tires of the car deflated.

"Woah!" the van shook as the tires deflated. The driver put his phone down and opened the car door, little did he know a certain witch was waiting outside for him. As he stepped a foot outside, he saw a flash of pink and then black. The driver was unconscious on the ground.

The two guards saw her and ran out with their guns. With one flip, Jinx landed on the top of the car. The two men shot at her with the gun in their hands.

"Okay, you're really beginning to bug me." Jinx said and shot a pink wave at the guards. They leaped to the side and narrowly avoided the attack. They kept shooting at her; bullets whizzed past her hair as she narrowly avoided a slice next to her ear. She was done messing around with these guards.

"You're about to get a lot of bad luck." Jinx smirked and shot a hex at a light pole on the street. Immediately, a crack formed at the base of the pole and it collapsed and fell. It landed directly on one of the guards, effectively knocking him out and pinning him to the ground. The other guard narrowly missed the pole but while he was distracted with his fellow teammate, Jinx shot her beam of energy at the gun in his hand. It fizzed with pink electricity and blew up into a million pieces. The guard was frazzled for a moment before a black boot met his face and he too collapsed, unconscious.

Thankfully there were no cars behind the van. It was a vacant street, not the normal time for people to drive around. Jinx commemorated herself on the little good luck she had as she took the keys from the unconscious driver. She went to the back of the van and unlocked the doors, inside sat four handcuffed criminals.

Two of them were the bank robbers from earlier. They looked at her with fear and cowered in their seats. One of the criminals appeared to be a teenage boy; he had a lanky build and couldn't have been more than eighteen. However, covering the boy's face was a white mask that resembled a skull with a red scar slashed across. His hands were handcuffed behind him and he didn't even bother to face her direction.

The last man was the one she was looking for. He no longer had his high tech weapons. He didn't even have his costume. Dr. Light was dressed in civilian clothes with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He looked pathetic. The moment he saw the pink haired witch he slunk in his seat and refused to look at her. She swear she even heard a little whimpering from the doctor.

"Alright convicts, I only need to talk to the doctor here. By now more police are already on their way and if anyone tries anything funny, I'll knock you out now to save myself the trouble of catching you again. Are we clear?" Jinx used her best villain voice to intimidate her prey.

The two robbers nodded quickly and both muttered a chorus of "yes ma'am"s. The man in the mask acted bored but didn't move. Dr. Light looked at her with fear.

"Please! You already took everything from me! What more do you want?" Dr. Light pleaded.

"When you hit Kid Flash with that light, it blinded him." Jinx grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised him up. Her eyes glowed dangerously. "I want to know how to fix him."

Dr. Light whimpered some more. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Jinx's glaze.

"Please don't hurt me anymore!" Dr. Light begged, "I have a cure!"

"GIve it to me and I'll let you go without a scratch." Jinx threatened, "Or else." Jinx raised her other hand and pink electricity danced from it. Dr. Light's eyes followed the movement of the pink sparks. He gulped.

"I hid it inside my shirt. It'll only take a second!" he was on the verge of crying.

The masked boy looked at the pair with amusement while the robbers held each other in their seats.

Dr. Light reached inside his shirt into a hidden pocket and produced a tiny unmarked bottle of eye drops. Jinx quickly swiped it from his hands.

"You better not be lying to me." Jinx tugged on Dr. Light's collar tighter. Her eyes were almost as bright as the sun.

"No! I promise! This will bring back his vision!" he was practically sobbing, "Just please don't hurt me anymore!"

Jinx looked at the man that was reduced to tears. He really was pathetic and a waste of time.

"If this antidote doesn't work, I don't care where they lock you up Light," Jinx growled in a low voice, "I will break in and break _you_."

"It'll cure him!" Dr. Light hiccupped between his words.

Jinx let go of the man's collar and wiped her hands on her dress. These were really the worse of villain scum. In the distance, not too far down the street, Jinx started hearing the blare of police sirens. She stepped out of the van and was about to run back up to the building tops when she felt an impact on the back of her head. She fell onto her hands and her vision turned hazy. She looked back at her attacker, it was the masked boy. His hands were free from the handcuffs and he had his fists in a threatening pose.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Jinx yelled and shot a hex in the man's direction. He turned his head a little to the left and the hex shot past him into a distant building.

Jinx growled in anger and shot another series of pink hexes at the boy. He avoided each attack with ease. The boy was amused. He was having fun watching Jinx exhaust herself. The smug look in his eyes only fueled Jinx's anger more.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry." the boy teased.

"If I were you I would get back into that van." Jinx gave her most menacing look she could muster, "Pretty soon you'll see just how _cute_ I can get."

She shot a pink wave of energy around her. The boy leaped and avoided the attack.

"Aren't you supposed to be a villain?" The masked boy asked, "Why are you fighting me?"

"I'm not on your side." Jinx growled and sent debris flying towards him with a hex.

Jinx heard a deep chuckle from her opponent.

"I like it, you're not on a specific side." He smirked. "It's not easy being neutral. I've managed on my own for a while now. It's hard not having any real friends or teammates to trust. In fact you can never trust anyone, both sides hate you. It gets a little lonely." He looked distant.

"I bet you won't be so lonely once you arrive at jail." Jinx spat at him bitterly. She ran up to the masked boy and sliced her hand across his face in a karate chop, but the boy was too quick. He stepped away with impossible speed and caught her hand in midair. He squeezed. His grip was cold. It was like his body lacked any warmth.

"Tell you what, if you ever need help, come find me." The boy smirked again.

Using his other hand, he produced a small card from his sleeve. He opened her palm up forcefully and dropped the white card in her hand. Then, the boy loosened his grip and broke away from her, stepping away from Jinx and the van. Jinx looked down at the card. It was a plain, business card-sized piece of paper with a small red x insignia on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Somehow, the boy produced a small black ball in his hand. Jinx had no idea where he managed to hide that before. He threw it at the ground and a cloud of black smoke erupted around him. Jinx jumped back to avoid the smokescreen. She shot pink hexes into the smoke in an attempt to hit the boy. However, her attacks shot only through air. By the time the smoke cleared, the boy with the red x on his mask was no wear to be found.

"No!" Jinx screamed. It was too late. He left no trail and the sirens were getting closer and closer. Jinx cursed and ran off of the street. She shimmied up the drain pipe of the motel and got back on the roof. From on top of the building, she saw the police surround the spot she was at a few moments ago. An ambulance got to the scene soon afterwards. The injured guards were lifted onto gurneys and carried into the car. Jinx didn't want to see the rest. She flipped herself onto the next building top and started making her way back to where she came from.

* * *

"Where were you!" An concerned or angry Kid Flash asked in a loud voice. Jinx couldn't tell.

"I needed some air." Jinx said truthfully.

The apartment was a wreck. Half of the furniture was on the ground. There was glass scattered on the carpet from broken lights. Even the walls appeared to have human sized dents in them.

"What happened in here?" Jinx asked incredulously.

"I was worried." Kid answered, not looking at her, "You could have at least told me you were going out! I just sat there talking to air for ten minutes!" He had a blush creeping onto his face. "But you didn't hear what I said right?"

"Not really, was it important?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright." Jinx muttered, "Come here, I have some medicine for your eyes."

"Medicine?"

"Yes I picked it up from the pharmacy, now don't move."

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash and sat him down on the couch. She tilted his head back on the couch and held the bottle over his eyes.

"Don't move, I don't want to miss your eyes." Jinx commanded.

Whenever she got the bottle close to his eyes, Kid Flash kept blinking. It was impossible to drop the precious amount of medicine in his fidgeting eye.

"Kid Flash stop blinking!" Jinx insisted.

"I'm not!" He answered.

"Kid Flash this is impossible!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Kid Flash soothed her. He reached around his head with his hands and felt around the edge of the mask around his head. He pushed up the yellow mask and it came off smoothly, gliding over his fire-red hair. Underneath the yellow mask, small red freckles dotted like stars scattered around his face. Jinx finally saw for the first time the skin around his eyes and nose. Above those perfect blue orbs were a pair of neatly groomed eyebrows. The mask came off and revealed his fiery red hair line. It was the first time Jinx had seen Wally West, not Kid Flash. She was mesmerized for a second, before she realized what he had done.

"What are you doing!" Jinx screamed and covered her eyes, "I can't see your real identity!"

Wally West laughed.

"It's alright, I trust you." The cute redhead answered, "Go ahead, use the medicine."

Jinx hesitated but listened to him nonetheless.

She pulled her thin fingers delicately around Wally's eyes and held them open. She made sure he couldn't blink against her fingers. With her other hand, the carefully squeezed the small bottle and down dropped a tiny amount of a clear liquid into blue eyes. Wally struggled his eyes against Jinx's fingers, but she succeeded in keeping them open until the liquid seeped through. She did the same thing with his other eye until the bottle was empty. The redhead sat there blinking. Jinx was worried. What if Dr. Light gave her the wrong medicine just to spite her? What if this ends up killing Wally? She could have just poisoned him. She looked at the boy in front of him with worry.

Wally West kept blinking at an inhuman speed. The darkness seemed opaque and unmoving. At first nothing happened, but as he gradually rubbed his eyes, a ray of pink shot through the black. Soon after, other colors followed. Everything was blurry to him. He saw a vague outline of pink hair and a thin face. He waved a hand in front of his face and he saw the red gloves. With a few more minutes, Wally was looking directly into worried pink eyes. He smiled at Jinx.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He laughed at his own joke.

In response the worried but angry girl threw a punch at his arm which the speedster, now with his vision, simply moved to the side to avoid in a few mere milliseconds.

"Ah sorry Jinx! I had to say it" he laughed as she chased him around the room, trying to hit him.

She laughed. Jinx had a beautiful laugh. It was like a bell chiming, and it made Wally feel like a million roses were blooming all at the pit of his stomach. He was sure glad to be able to see her face laughing again.

Wally turned around and faced her. Jinx noticed his serious expression and stopped trying to hit him. She crashed into him with a small thud and both of them toppled to the ground laughing. There were some moments that were worth slowing down for. Jinx smiled at Wally and he reached out a hand and helped her up.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Wally West." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long break! It's been a rough few weeks with finals approaching and motivation decreasing. I'm sure you all understand. Anyways, enough delay. Here's a little fluff as a token of my apologies.**

* * *

Jinx and Wally sat comfortably on the plushy sofa listening to the soft hum of the afternoon news. After lunch, the day had been fairly uneventful. No robberies were reported, no fires broke out, and no babies were kidnapped.

It was a little after 2 when Jinx started dozing off. They were sitting on the couch watching an old lifetime movie play on TV, enjoying each other's company when Jinx's heavy lids fluttered a few times before shutting. Wally could hear her even breaths after a few moments. He knew she had fallen asleep.

It was not normal that the speedster had such a lazy day. Everyday was usually packed with heroics and other exciting events to keep him occupied. Even though he had the company of the fair pink haired girl, Wally was starting to get fidgety and bored. He got up, turned off the movie that no one was watching and decided to walk around the room to try and entertain himself.

After playing a lonely game of solitaire, making himself nine triple decker sandwiches, and running a quick lap around the city (all of which Wally completed in about five minutes), he was suddenly struck with a mischievous idea.

He looked at the sleeping girl on the couch and smiled. Wally changed into some waterproof running pants and shoes with a plain yellow tshirt, walked over to the sleeping form of Jinx and carefully reached out his arms. With delicate motions, he scooped one arm under Jinx's thin waist and the other under her legs, carefully picking her up without disturbing her sleep. He raised her to his torso with ease, and leaned her against his shoulders where she continue to quietly sleep. Her pink cloud of hair scratched at his bare cheek and he leaned his face in her hair to feel its softness. He looked at her sleeping form. Her long eyelashes brushed her rosy cheeks and her small lips formed a small pout. He smiled.

Then Wally ran.

Jinx woke up with a start. One minute she was sleeping, dreaming of world domination, and the next, she felt the racing of her heart and the jets of rough wind across her face. The air tasted salty and tangy so she kept her eyes shut and held on to keep from flying off. The wind pushed her head against the yellow wall she leaned on, but strong arms held her in place. It was a grueling few seconds of winds piercing her ears and lungs, so much that she could barely breathe. But in the next moment, the world came to a standstill and when she opened her eyes, it was dark.

Jinx looked up and met a pair of blue eyes.

"Kid Flash what did you do!" She instinctively hopped out of his arms and stared at him accusingly.

He shrugged with his best "what did I do wrong" look and smiled at her.

"Call me Wally when I'm not wearing my mask." He whispered to her.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that," she smiled sarcastically and cleared her throat before yelling louder than before, "WALLY WHAT DID YOU DO!"

He looked at her innocently.

"I was bored." He said simply.

Jinx sighed and finally gave herself a chance to look around. It was dark. Jinx swore that she only laid down for a short nap, it couldn't have been night already. But it was pitch black, and the only light illuminating the ground was the brilliant moon and a cluster of twinkling stars. She spun in a circle to take in her surroundings. They were top of a great hill that was the only clearing in a thick forest. There were no trails or signs of human inhabitants. It was just massive big-leafed trees that dotted the horizon. She looked at Kid Flash err Wally.

"Where are we?"

"Cambodia I think? Or Laos? I wasn't really paying attention to the country borders." He said honestly.

"Why are we here?" Jinx asked and crossed her arms.

"I told you, I was bored." He said simply, "I just thought you would like this place."

He looked at her, pointed a finger to the sky, and smiled.

Jinx followed his finger and saw the sky above her. She didn't notice the beauty of the night time sky when she quickly glanced it the first time. But now, upon further study, she saw the brilliant colors painted across open canvas above her. She could see millions of stars decorating the dark, velvety sky, and the purples and blues of the galaxies that were in view of you looked close enough. It was better than anything she had ever seen before. Even at her old spot outside Jump, she could never see the nighttime sky as explicit as she was seeing it now. The universe could no longer hide her little secrets from her, because she was mesmorized by every inch of space.

"Wow." Jinx said simply. She was at a loss for words.

"I thought you'd appreciate this." He grinned.

Jinx throw her hands behind her head and fell back onto the grass. She had a look of absolute marvel on her face. Wally took this as an invitation and laid down next to her. She didn't look at him or protest.

They laid next to each other in silence, neither speaking. But it was comfortable silence. He understood that she needed to take all of it in by herself, and he waited for her to be ready to speak.

Suddenly, just as he predicted, Jinx started speaking.

"Do you know your constellations?" She asked but kept her eyes still towards the sky.

"I never took astronomy but I know a few of them." He admitted.

He traced his finger around the Big Dipper and then the Little Dipper and Jinx's eyes followed his hands with curiosity.

"See that star?" He pointed a hand up to where the brightest star in the sky was. "That's Sirius, and that one is Polaris."

She nodded.

"I always find Polaris in the sky because it points north. That's how I find my way back home when I run long distances." He admitted.

Jinx, not wanting to be showed up by the speedster pointed to a star cluster.

"That's one's Orion, and that bright star where Orion's Belt is is Betelgeuse."

He traced the constellation with his mischievous eyes.

"That one's Taurus!" He pointed at the fierce bull's constellation.

"Well that one's Gemini!"

"Knew that already!"

"Lepus!" She yelled a little louder.

"Easy." He pointed to the constellation.

"Phoenix!" She yelled with more vigor.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He fake yawned.

Jinx was visibly fuming now. It was quite entertaining seeing her riled up like this. But Wally kept wanting to push the boundaries.

Jinx was searching the night sky for easy to spot constellations. Wally saw her frustration and stood up. He stretched dramatically and patted his mouth in a deep yawn.

"I don't need astronomy class to know that!" He teased.

Jinx was silent and refused to look at him.

Wally's smile quickly faltered.

"Jinx?"

She didn't answer but continued to stare at the sky.

"Jinx, I'm sorry." Wally was afraid he really upsetted her, "I was just messing with you!"

She didn't look at him.

Wally walked over until he was standing right above her head. He leaned down so that she would finally look at him. Her eyes were distant and she didn't respond.

"Jinx?"

"HAAAAAAA!" Jinx leapt up in one swift motion and in a backflip motion used the balls of her feet to collide with Wally's chest. He gave him a hard push and he flew back a few feet in the air before landing on the ground, slightly dazed.

"That's what you get, know-it-all!" She sneered at him.

Jinx blinked for a second, and the mass of the boy crumpled on the ground disappeared in the moment it took her to get a second look. Another blink later, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and before she could react with her powers, he had knocked them both to the ground, rolling off of the hill.

"Payback!" Wally screamed as he moved one arm to the back of Jinx's hair to protect her head as they rolled down. But, the entire way down, Jinx was laughing like she's never done before. Her usual sneering laughter was replaced by a different tone. It sounded lighter, almost happier. He joined his own laughter with hers in harmony the entire trip down.

It wasn't long before they collapsed in a laughing fit at the foot of the hill. Jinx had tears on the corners of her eyes from laughter and Wally found that he did too. Neither has noticed that at the bottom of the hill, Wally had his arms and legs on either side of Jinx's small form. Their staggered breaths of laughter were merely inches apart. His torso pressed gently into hers. Their faces were so close the top strands of Wally's hair grazed her forehead.

After both subdued from the laughing fit, it was pink eyes meet blue eyes. Both knew what a compromising situation they were in, and both waited on the others reaction. Jinx's face turned a rosier shade of red and Wally realized the heat surging in his face too.

It seemed like everything that has happened to them seemed too coincidental, always just right. She had to be there when he was patrolling the bank. She had to capture his curiosity. She had to be the one in his arms right now.

It was an eternity in each other's gazes. It was as if they were paralyzed until someone did something, anything. Wally knew this was some crazy opportunity fate was giving him. So with that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, daring not to look at her flustered face to keep from losing courage, and he slowly, closed the gap between them. Jinx's eyes widened as Wally's face became inches and then centimeters from her own. She was stripped from any logical thinking, but she was anything but stunned.

A bright pink light illuminated the darkened forest, and a yellow blur blew across the clearing. Walky landed against the trunk of a tree, his shirt slightly singed in ash.

Jinx immediately ran to his side.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Wally!" She brushed his shriveled red hair from his face, "I did not mean to blast you that hard!"

"It's alright!" He puffed out an air of smoke.

Jinx extended a hand, and he quickly grabbed on and pulled himself up. They both had the same tinge of red on their cheeks in embarrassment. Jinx looked uncomfortable. Wally looked full of regret.

"Listen." They both uttered at the same time, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself." Wally interrupted her, "That was completely wrong. Please forgive me."

Jinx pondered at his words while Wally felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Only if you forgive me for blasting you into a tree. Let's just forget any of that happened" Jinx smiled.

"I don't know, that really hurt." He rubbed his head in feign pain.

Jinx punched him in the arm.

"Take me home idiot, it's almost five."

Just as she said the last word, Jinx felt tight arms around her waist and legs once more. She leaned her head against Wally's body and breathed in the salty air with a new appreciation. This time, the travel seemed, almost pleasant. Wally's arms felt warm against her body, almost shielding her from the harsh winds. She wrapped her arms around his broad neck and pressed her cheek to his chest. She could hear his heart beating like a hummingbird. Even as the high screen of air punctured her thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking about how they were inches away from…. Something. Was she too scared, or did she not like him in that way? Jinx couldn't muddle through the mix of emotions she was feeling. Even though she did blast Wally with a face full of bad luck, she did have fun. It was something no one else had ever done for her before, and she didn't want to forget it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I promise I'm still continuing this story! Just got... lazy. Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I love reading the comments on the last chapter, I promise I'm writing more filler fluff as possible!**

* * *

"Do I really have to go back?" Jinx asked for the tenth time as they walked (not ran) back to the city jail.

"Yes Jinx," Kid Flash replied, " As much as you can't resist hanging out with me, I promised I would have you back by 5."

Jinx rolled her eyes. It was almost 5 and the pair was skipping through rooftops making their way back to the jail.

"I hate it there, it's so boring." Jinx confessed.

"You wouldn't have to if you didn't rob a bank." Kid Flash admonished.

Jinx scoffed.

"Never mind, I'll rather go back then have to deal with your _noble and justice_ crap." Jinx mocked.

Kid Flash sighed.

They were a block from the complex. Kid Flash carried Jinx and sped down the side of the building. The took the rest of the trip by walking along the sidewalk. For appearance purposes, he put the power inhibitor and handcuffs back on her. Jinx complained, but understood. The rest of the trip was spent in friendly chatter. They talked about the weather until they got to the gates.

Kid Flash pressed the call button. After a few rings, a rough masculine voice came on the speakers.

"Yes?"

"Hello! This is Kid Flash, here to deliver the prisoner Jinx back."

"Jinx you say? One second."

The call ended and Kid Flash turned towards the girl.

"I hope you had a good time today Jinx." He smiled.

"With you? Never." Jinx mocked in a friendly manner.

"Hey don't be too down. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Kid Flash grinned and extended an arm, "After all, you are my partner!"

"Not in crime I suppose." Jinx answered.

The speedster laughed and Jinx smiled.

Just then, the gates opened and from inside, ten prison guards fully dressed in armor came out with bulky weapons in hand. The lead guard threw a small device at Jinx and set a small dial in his hand. Immediately, a field of electricity erupted around the girl and she screamed in pain. The guard turned the knob a little higher and soon the screams subsided and Jinx was unconscious.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Kid Flash yelled and was about to intervene when two guards held him by the arm. He looked at the unconscious Jinx and immediately he was filled with anger. He started vibrating. The speedster rearranged his molecules and escaped the grasp of the two guards. In a split second, he delivered a heavy punch that knocked both guards back. Without thinking, he ran to the lead guard with the dial and delivered a punch that sent him flying back ten feet. He crushed the box with the dial under his foot. The electric field disappeared but Jinx wasn't moving.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash shook her but she refused to wake up.

"You will pay for this!" Kid flash turned around and looked at the remaining guards with malice.

"Kid Flash stop!" A gruffy voice called out.

The chief of police stepped out and commanded the redhead to stop. With a wave of the hand, a guard came and pryed Jinx away from Kid Flash. He was about to fight when a look from the chief stopped him in his tracks. The rest of the guards dusted themselves up and returned inside too.

"I need to speak to you in my office." The chief said, "Now."

Blue eyes scanned the computer screen.

In the video footage, a girl with pink hair and dark clothes shot a beam of energy at a man knocking him down and then flipped onto the roof of a van and shot beams at the remaining guards. A lamp post fell and took out one of the guards and the girl took out the other.

"Not only did Jinx injure three of our best men, she also let the criminal known as Red X escape." The chief said matter-of-factly.

The speedster was dumbfounded. He continued to watch the footage. The girl disappeared into the van and after a brief moment, she jumped out. A boy that looked his age kicked her in the back of her head knocking her down. They fought for a few moments and he threw what looked like a smoke bomb on the ground. In a dust of black smog, the boy was gone. Soon after words, the girl ran off.

"Why was she using her powers? We had a bracelet on her." The chief asked accusingly.

Kid Flash was quiet.

"Not only is she freely using her powers, but her supposed _mentor_ was nowhere to be seen!" The chief raised his voice at the boy, "When I handed her to you, I expected you to control her! Not let her act like a freed criminal!"

"She is not a criminal!" Kid Flash's eyes were inches away from the Chiefs and they were icy blue.

After a tense minute, the chief finally spoke.

"I'm starting to doubt the purpose of your program." He spoke calmly, "I cannot condone this kind of behavior. This will indeed reflect badly on the Jump Police Department."

"Sir you have my word this won't happen again if you just give me one more chance." Kid Flash pleaded.

"This is unforgivable Flash."

"No please, she saved my life this morning!"

"How is that?" The chief raised an eyebrow dubiously. Kid Flash then began to explain what they had done all morning, especially emphasizing the fight with Dr. Light and Jinx saving the civilians.

"Saving a few civilians doesn't excuse letting a dangerous criminal escape and injuring guards." The chief said simply.

"How about I make you a deal." Kid Flash said.

The chief, being a little bit of a gambler, replied, "Keep talking."

"If you allow Jinx to continue this program and not to hurt her with that level 5 containment field ever again, I will hunt down Red X tomorrow in chains."

"What makes you think you can capture him? It took all the Titans months to track him down and even then it took them longer to capture him."

"If I fail I will shut down this program and face my punishment as an accomplice" Kid Flash promised solemnly.

The chief of police pondered this proposition. On one hand, Jinx caused a lot of havoc, a big mess the police department will have to take the blame for. But on the other hand, he knows he doesn't have anyone capable of capturing Red X, and if he could have him in chains, it will relieve some of the media pressure on him. It seemed like the best option was to take a chance and trust the kid.

"Alright, it's a deal but have Red X captured tomorrow." The chief commanded.

"I will."

Kid Flash began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Kid Flash?"

The speedster turned his head back towards the man.

"A bit of advice from one man to another." the chief offered, "Don't let a pretty face dilute your moral compass.

All Jinx thought was how tired she was when she finally woke up from that nightmare. Her head hurt and her muscles ached. She felt like she was trampled by a stampede. Even when the guard came to wake her up, she could barely lift herself out of bed.

This time, when he was leading out of her cell, she actually yawned. Her big eyes were squinted and her body hunched. The only thing keeping her going was the occasional push from the guard. He led her past screens and doors. None that remained impressionable after a bad night's sleep. It wasn't long before Jinx was pushed into the waiting arms of Kid Flash. Par tradition, he started the day with a rose in his hand.

"Ready for today?" He beamed at her.

"What happened yesterday?" Jinx asked and rubbed her eyes. It seemed like she's been asleep for ages.

"I need to talk to you about that," Kid's face turned dark, "But first, how about some breakfast!"

In a split second, Kid Flash scooped up Jinx's legs with one arm and supported her waist with the other. He had Jinx in his arms, bridal style and he carried her off to the cafe from the day before. Jinx felt the blast of cool morning air in her face for a split second. Her her body felt jerked backwards, but the solid form of Kid Flash kept her from flying into the wind. She put her arms around his neck to support herself, not daring to open her eyes any longer. After a brief few seconds, the rampant winds stopped and the whole world returned from her blurry vision. Kid Flash immediately set her down and Jinx wobbled around before regaining her composure. She finally had a chance to take in her surroundings.

The repairs were mostly made and customers were returning after the chaos from yesterday. Of course it helped that the cafe has now been deemed a prime Kid Flash sighting spot. But the speedster paid no attention to the occasional staring civilian and he focused on the pink haired girl as she hungrily ate the croissant she ordered.

"Jinx where did you pick up that medicine yesterday?" Kid Flash demanded.

"A pharmacy." She quickly said between bites.

"I mean it."

"So do I."

"Jinx you're getting us into a lot of trouble."

She stopped eating.

"Well excuse me for trying to fix you up! Next time I'll leave you to fend for yourself and leave more dents in your wall!" She yelled angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kid quickly retorted. He then told her the exact conversation he had with the chief of police.

"I… I didn't mean to." Jinx said quietly, "I only did what I had to do!"

"Jinx, breaking into a government vehicle, hurting the guards, and threatening a captured criminal is not something you had to do!" He scolded her, "It's not something I'd ever want you to do for me!"

"I didn't do it for you! You pompous self-righteous jerk!" She screamed back.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are! Do you even realize that you broke the law?" Kid Flash lowered his voice for a more understanding tone. "I had to put everything on the line just so we can get one more chance."

Jinx stood up abruptly and stared the boy straight in the eyes. She stood towering over him in her tall heels and she gave a menacing look.

"I didn't ask for any of this. I was only trying to fix my mistake. Next time, don't assume everything is about you."

She began to step away from their table and walk away.

"Wait Jinx!" Kid Flash said and grabbed her arm, preventing Jinx from making a getaway. Jinx looked at him expectantly.

"I understand you're mad at me right now, and I'm not exactly convinced that you did the right thing either, but now if we don't capture Red X, both of us are gonna get into a lot of trouble." Kid Flash said sincerely, "So truce?"

"Fine."

Kid Flash finally broke into a grin again. He looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry that I kind of overreacted. I understand you still need time before you understand my ideologies. But I would still like you to trust me, if I haven't scared you away yet." He smiled.

"Let's just find Red X."

Jinx sat down only to find that the grin grew wider and brighter on his face.

Jinx pondered for a moment and then reached into her dress pocket.

"Here," she deposited a white card on the table carefully dancing around the conversation topic. The speedster picked it up and examined it. "Red X gave me this before he left. He told me to contact him with it."

Kid Flash studied the the card in his hand. It seemed heavier than normal paper. It wasn't a normal card. While he pondered this, he took a hand and started vibrating. Jinx looked on with mild interest. While Kid Flash vibrated his hand, the molecules that made up his finger was momentarily displaced as his skin merged with the molecules of the white card. Kid Flash had a confused expression on his face as he continued to vibrate his particles in the card. He felt around for a while when suddenly, a surprised look bloomed on his face.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash looked alarmed.

"Yes! What is it? Did you find something!" Jinx blinked her cat eyes furiously.

"This isn't a card, it's a tracking device. And I think I just broke it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kid Flash I mean it! You have to leave!" Jinx yelled at the stubborn speedster.

"And leave you here alone with a criminal!" Kid Flash has never looked so determined in his entire life.

"For your information," Jinx responded furiously, "I am a criminal too!"

"You're not like him! He's scum. A no good thief. And highly dangerous too!" He matched her voice in volume.

"I will do this alone." Jinx said with the leader-like authority that made the Hive 5 respect her, "You can watch from the building tops but don't get close. We have to catch him off guard. He's quite slippery." She remembered how he managed to escape her grasp the first time.

"Fine but I'm coming down at the first sign of trouble." The speedster huffed.

"I can take care of myself!" Jinx scorned.

"I know that." He finally smiled, "But it doesn't stop me from worrying."

Jinx looked taken back. She felt some confused feelings from the pit of her stomach.

"Alright, time to take position and wait."

* * *

It was a long hour of sitting around doing nothing and acting inconspicuous. Jinx ordered a coffee and sat outside under the shady umbrella. The tracker was broken so she knew Red X would immediately look for her at the place she went off the grid. Maybe if she played this off right, she could convince him to turn himself in. I mean he did think she was cute? It's not a bad idea to flirt with the enemy and make him lower his defenses. Besides, she was kinda curious about a certain redhead's reaction. Thinking about his angry face made her giggle.

"You're that excited to see me?" A teasing voice asked.

Jinx turned around and the boy was standing there, fully costumed in dark clothing and a marked mask on his face.

"You're late." Jinx said in a bored tone.

Red X laughed. Without a word he walked off to the meadow as Jinx watched silently anticipating attack. She stared him down as he carefully plucked a yellow tulip and walked back. He held the yellow flower to Jinx's face and placed it in her hair. She stared at him with cold eyes.

"Always thought you'd look good with a flower in those devil horns." He said casually.

Jinx blushed. She was surprised by his blatant show of affection. She had meant to seduce him, not the other way around.

"Thanks." She said politely.

"So have you thought about what I said? You would be a powerful ally."

"But also a powerful adversary."

"Haha true Jinx, but what has picking sides done for you? With the villains, you're not respected as the leader that you are. You'll never earn respect from the Titans either. They think you're a criminal. The only way people like us can get by is to make our own team. Make our own rules and decisions."

"Some Titans do respect me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Are you talking about that spandex wearing idiot?" Red X laughed.

Jinx remained silent.

"He's just a empty minded doofus! You think he cares about you? He openly flirts with anything on a skirt. He's won't treat you with respect! He'll just use you, dump you, and move on to the next girl he sees." The boy sneered.

This struck a chord with Jinx. Sure when Kid Flash was first interested in her, she was skeptical. But the worst thing is, she believed him when he told her she was special. She really listened to everything he said. But what if Red X was right? What if the only reason he talked to her was because she was the only girl on the Hive 5.

"No," Jinx said weakly, "I don't think he's like that."

Red X laughed again.

"He's really got you fooled hasn't he? I can see right through people like him. Superficial, chronic liar, and he will do anything just to sleep with a girl."

"Maybe you're right." Jinx said with her sad eyes drooping down.

"Of course I'm right Jinxy. People like that are so predictable." He rolled his eyes, "But I'm not like him. I can see your potential. You have real power inside of you. In addition to that, you're a kickass leader and not afraid to rough up a few criminals when you need to. Even more, you're incredibly hot. Come on, he will never care about you."

"You're probably right." Jinx looked up at him, "So I'm hot huh?" Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

Red X looked uncomfortable for the first time. Jinx finally found that she was taking control of the situation again.

"I mean.. Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She smirked and gave him a confident look.

"Come on Jinxy, come with me?" Red X regained his composure and asked.

"I don't know." Jinx said dramatically. She used this trick on Kid Flash once. "Where will I go, what will I do?" She held a hand to her face.

"I don't know about what you would do, but whatever it is, it'll be with me. What do you say? Allies?" He extended a hand towards her. The whole scene was eerily familiar.

She looked into his eyes with hesitation. She extended her hand a little too, but not enough to meet his. She looked confused. She then turned her back from him, crossing her arms as if she was cold. Red X looked worried, but little did he know her eyes were glowing pink. Behind her back, a cat-like grin started forming on Jinx's face.

"Nah," She turned around and smirked, "I already got an ally."

With a swish of her arm, a blast of pink energy shot out and hit the boy square in the chest. His body shot back into the air and he crashed into the nearby field leaving a dirt skid.

"You're a little too late on the whole I'm so special spiel." Her eyes glowed dangerously and send another hex at the boy's feet. Red X rubbed his head in surprise and quickly shot up to avoid the attack.

"You'll regret that decision Jinxy." He planted his feet and reached for his utility belt.

"Oh and one more thing." Jinx's eyes glowed with a ferocious intencity, "Never. Ever. Call. Me. Jinxy."

Red X produced an explosive from his belt and threw it at the defenseless girl.

Jinx didn't try to avoid the attack. She only stood there with her arms crossed and smiled. Suddenly a gust of wind formed. From the distance, a blur of yellow raced in front of the girl. In the blink of an eye, the explosive touched the gloved hand of the speedster. He took the weapon and threw it into the air, where it exploded in a boom of red and black.

Red X smirked and threw a red X from his belt. Kid Flash ran out of the way and the sticky substance missed him and hit a chair. From behind him, a pink hex hit the ground at his feet and caused him to fall and land on his back. A smug witch smiled as he fell to the ground.

"Enough playing around!" Red X yelled at cartwheeled back. A blur ran past him to try and trip him but he was just as fast. Red X jumped out of the way and tagged the speedster with a small bomb. Right as Kid Flash noticed, it exploded and sent him flying back in cloud of smoke.

The witch hit him with another hex, but Red X jumped out of the way. He was just as agile as her. Jinx tossed another beam at the table next to him and it exploded in a burst of color. Red X closed his eyes and shielded himself from the debris. Right when he opened his eyes, a high-heeled boot kicked him across his mask. He fell back a little. The two graceful criminals jumped around in a dances of kicks and punches. Jinx couldn't manage to land any more hits on the boy and he was too slow to touch the cartwheeling girl. It seemed that the physical fight was at a standstill. But just then, Red X drew in close towards Jinx and smiled. His face was a breath from hers. She could see the icy blue eyes behind the mask so clearly, and he could feel her halted breath in front of him. She looked straight into those eyes. They were focused on her right back. She was momentarily dazed. It was not often that a boy was almost pressing himself into her. He smirked and jumped back. A red X shot out from his hand and hit the dazed Jinx. She shot back with a velocity until she was stuck on the ground with the sticky substance enveloping blanketing her body. It was thick and strong and she was unable to even wave any of her limbs.

"This has been really enjoyable, but now that my heart has been shattered I really have to go." Red X said sarcastically and produced a smoke ball. He threw it at the ground and it enveloped him in black smoke.

"No you don't!" A voice rang out. Jinx lifted her chin to see what was happening over the red x.

Kid Flash jumped up in a blur of yellow started spinning his hands. He kept an intense focus and spun his hand like a windmill and from it, a small gust formed and grew. It became a giant tornado before he released it straight at the smoke cloud. The tornado hit the center of the smoke and suctioned up the black vapor like a vacuum before carrying it away. The smoke was engulfed by the tornado until the air was clear again. A surprised Red X looked back at him.

Kid Flash raced to his side and tackled him to the ground. Red X was on the ground with his arms behind his back. He couldn't reach any of his weapons. The speedster then slapped a pair of handcuffs on the boy under him and forcibly removed his utility belt. Kid Flash looked at the villainous scum before him. When incapacitated, he really was pathetic.

The speedster ran to Jinx's side. She was still covered in that sticky, syrupy red X. He twirled his arms again and created a miniature version of the cyclone. The red goo blew off from Jinx's body and her devil horns came undone. Pink hair cascaded down her shoulders like a bubblegum pink waterfall. A tattered yellow tulip gave in to the wind and fell to the ground. After the storm subsided, Jinx stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at the flower with disgust before crushing it with a boot.

"I'm more of a red roses kind of girl anyways." She smirked.

Suddenly, without saying a word, Kid Flash grabbed the small witch. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and buried his face in her fluffy hair. Jinx looked surprised but didn't push him away. She didn't return the hug either. Jinx just stood frozen and waited for Kid Flash regain his composure.

"Get a room geez!" Red X called out with annoyance.

Kid Flash finally broke off the hug. His face turned beet red in the process. He looked at Jinx awkwardly.

"Sorry, just glad you are ok!" He said nervously.

She nodded in understanding.

"My garden!" An old lady walked outside from the little cafe and held her face in shock. Jinx looked around. Where there used to be a outdoor seating area with a beautiful flower garden, now was no more than patches of dirt and debris from this battle. The flowers were on fire from Red X's explosives. The cement ground was cracked from Jinx's hex. But worst of all, the outside dining area was completely destroyed from the cyclone Kid Flash whipped up. The chairs were everywhere. The posters outside of the cafe were ripped up and scattered. Even the sign fell to the ground and cracked in half. The old woman looked like she was about to faint.

Kid Flash ran to the old woman's side and took her arm so she could regain her balance. She was furious. She looked at the mess and then looked accusingly at Kid. With one delicate but firm hand, she gripped Kid Flash's ear and dragged him inside the cafe. Indistinct yelling was heard from inside the cafe.

Jinx smiled and looked to the clear blue sky, at least that disaster of a storm was over.

"I guess you made up your decision huh?" Red X said from the ground.

"You're not supposed to talk," she looked away, "If I remembered correctly you have the right to remain silent."

"I just want you to make sure you're making the right decision." Red X responded with sincerity, "Because from now on we're enemies."

"We always were."

"Yes but turning me in would mean you alienating yourself from the villainous side. There's no turning back now."

"I know."

"I hope you realize this means worse criminals could be coming after you now. You've only seen the start of the war. But you can avoid all this," He looked with concerned eyes, "if you just let me go."

"I can't."

"Sorry it has to end this way."

Right as Red X stopped talking, Kid Flash walked out with a broom and a tacky apron with pink frills at the end. He looked at Jinx and smiled his goofy smile. It fit perfectly with his goofy outfit. Jinx couldn't help but smile too. His smile was a little contagious.

"It looks like we have cleanup duty." He laughed nervously.

Jinx ran up to meet him. She too grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the debris.

"Looks like we better start now."

"Bet I can finish before you." Kid Flash grinned.

"This isn't a competition Flash!" Jinx laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Loser's buying lunch!" He raced off. His voice echoed back, "Onetwothree go!"

Jinx smiled and ran after him, broom in hand.


End file.
